


¬ ѕανισυя ωιℓℓ вє тнєяє ¬

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Titan Eren, aot - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories





	¬ ѕανισυя ωιℓℓ вє тнєяє ¬

Resting against a bare, cold wall, was the small Captain, holding his arm close to his chest. Profusely bleeding at the hands of Kenny Ackerman, who was ready to kill the boy he had taken under his wing for so long. Shameful, some may say, that this man turned away from Levi, from humanity as a whole. A small pistol was aimed at the raven head, shaken and battered. He used it often, it seemed. Levi cringed at the pain, it seeming worse than all the times he received scares at the hands of titans smashing him into trees, or getting caught by the blades during battle. But he wasn't intimidated. If anything, he was amused that this man thought he could end him so quickly- Not to humanity's strongest. Gray, dulled eyes looked upwards, staring into the cold and heartless ones before him, as the male spoke out.  
"What do you have against me?"

"You know I've never liked you, brat. I've been waiting for the moment to get you away from that little titan boy so I could settle my transgressions, here."

"Transgressions, you say? And just what may that be? Stealing a baby's raddle? Seems fitting for you right about now." Levi smirked, shifting uncomfortably to cover his wound with his cape. Kenny said nothing, but moved closer, pointing the gun right on Levi's forehead, and cocking it. 

"For having your life being displayed right before you for my taking, you're pretty damn cocky. I'd hate to have to shut you up early, before actually having any fun, y'know?" He smirked, removing the gun and quickly kicking Levi in the stomach, where he hunched over, coughing and gasping for the air that was kicked out of him. 

"D-Damn.." He cringed, clenching an eye shut. Receiving another blow to the stomach finally made him fall back, going a little limp against the wall. Kenny's kicks were abnormally strong, and any movement made it hurt worse. Head tilted up and looking at the darkening sky, gulping the lump in his throat. This would probably be his last day. Defeated by the man he looked up to for so long... He was ashamed of himself. He never even got to kiss Eren one more time, and here he was, wishing he had before he went out. 

Eren had felt a bad air come through the windows as he cleaned for his Captain, bones chilling. "Mnhh.." He frowned, looking out and sighing. "It's been forever, he said he'd be only ten minutes..." The boy reluctantly dropped his things, grabbing his boots and putting them on, before making his way out the door. Eren had become overly protective of Levi since they became a couple, hardly ever leaving his side when time allowed. Trodding through the lonely streets, which were seldom, he heard a commotion off in the distance, deciding to go to that, in hopes it may be where Levi was. Rounding the corner sneakily, he saw that there was a tall man in all black, standing before a smaller in black, holding a gun to his head, and cursing to him. Only after rubbing his eyes did he realize it was Levi. He saw the blood, and that's all it took. 

Levi's narrowed eyes looked up to Kenny, growing paler as time went by, and he went colder. "L-looks like y-you got your damn wish, Kenny."

"Mnh, not yet." He said, taking his gun back and quickly tapping the hammer down, now only a mere trigger pull away. His finger gripped it tightly, just about to shoot when he heard a loud boom. Jumping in his skin and dropping his pistol out of shock, he looked behind him. Instantly quaking and gasping, he cursed when he saw a large beast standing before him. Levi's small eyes looked over, unable to tell who it was. But, it was Eren, in titan form. He felt that was the only suitable way to stop Kenny. Stomping forward with a hasty and foggy breathe leaving his stretched out mouth, he picked up Kenny, growling lowly and staring him in the eyes. He was completely under control, but mad enough to lose his senses on what to do. He figured, Kenny had been wanted from the Militia for a long time now, so he'd be better off dead than face their punishments.

Eren squeezed his hand tightly, a crack escaping as Kenny went limp. Eren dropped him promptly, letting his titan form drop down as he removed himself, forcefully ripping the muscles and tendons from his body in order to get to Levi. Finally freed, he ran to Levi, scooping him in his arms and cradling him. "Levi..! Levi, are you okay? Did he hurt--" He stopped, looking at his arm, to see a large bullet wound. "Fucking hell-" Eren then picked him up bridal style, dashing off towards where Hanji's office would be.

"Th-thank you.."

"Don't thank me...! I'm just glad I found you..!" Eren teared up, rounding the corner. "I'm so sorry, I should have come with you...!"

"N-No, he would h-have shot you too."

"I don't care! I have regenerating abilities, but you don't! That's why you have to be careful!"

"Mhm.." Levi rested his head against him, going a little limper as he tried not to cough up more blood. Eren finally came to Hanji's office, knocking on their door with his foot, awaiting a response. Hanji replied promptly, bringing them in, where Eren laid Levi on Hanji's 'check-up' table. 

"He's hurt..! It was Kenny-" Eren stuttered, holding onto Levi's hand and looking at Hanji. "Please say you can help him...!"

"Of course I can! If I can make Erwin's arm stop bleeding after getting cut off, I can surely fix a bullet wound, and get him some medicine."

After Hanji's time passed, they let Levi and Eren go with a simple sling and some local anesthetics for the pain in both his arm and stomach, where it had been bruised. Eren made it his mission to nurse Levi back to health, which he kept refusing. Two stubborn souls kept clashing in the household, though Levi finally gave in to Eren's constant barking and puppy eyes, something he knew well.


End file.
